


His Eyes

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [17]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wolfsong98 prompted CSI:Miami, Any, The color of His eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes

He leaned up on his elbow and watched as Horatio slept. He lightly pushed back the hair that had fallen across Horatio’s forehead. He loved sinking his hands in the thick red hair as they made love but even more than that, he loved Horatio’s blue eyes. They were the first things he noticed about Horatio and after he had that intensity focused on him for so long, his eyes were what made him fall in love with the red head in the first place. He loved the way they would change color depending on Horatio’s mood; the dark ring that would come around the edges when he was angry and darken almost cobalt in passion. 

And as he caressed back the red strands focused on keeping his touch light, he missed seeing Horatio’s eyes open until he looked down and saw blue eyes following his movements. 

“Good morning,” he said softly. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“I was dreaming about your touch, then my dream turned real,” Horatio told him. “What time did you get in last night?”

“You mean this morning?”

“You shouldn’t work so hard.”

“Pot. Kettle Black,” Speed commented, dragging his finger lightly along Horatio’s face, lightly tapping his nose. 

“Point taken. Now come here.”

Speed leaned closer and watched as Horatio’s eyes darkened before capturing his mouth in a kiss.


End file.
